


Quartet Dance

by Rough_Diamond



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: F/M, Multi, Polygamy, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 04:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 19,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10325570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rough_Diamond/pseuds/Rough_Diamond
Summary: Mai Saymi just started her career as a choreographer for a new group called Quartet Night. As  time past she got to know each one of the members and grew fond of them, maybe even say she loves them. However, will  Quartet Night feel the same way? Will they fight over her or make  a compromise. Quartet NightxOc. Warning: Polygamous relationship and sexual situations.





	1. Appear on Stage

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own any character from Uta No Prince Sama. The only one I own is my one decent Oc. Enjoy the story!

"Geez, first day on the job and I'm lost,"Mai said to herself as she made her way down the path.

Today was her first day as choreographer for a new idol group. It must have been pure luck when she was offered the position, because after she just finished performing a farewell dance routine at graduation in Nao Dance Academy, she jumped at the opportunity without a second thought.

Anyway back to the present, Mai Saymi was now late and the light breeze in the air became a harsh wind. "No, no, no, no..." She started running down the dirt trail till she saw the place she was looking for... The Master Dorms.

"This is very unprofessional," the platinum blonde said with his superior demeanor as he sat on the couch with his legs crossed.

"According to my data there is a 30% chance that she is most likely lost somewhere in the wilderness," said the younger boy with cyan hair and matching emotionless eyes.

"Reiji you were suppose to be waiting for her at the entrance when we got here." Said the boy with silver hair and mixed colored eyes. 

"I did but then I got hungry... Then I took a nap..." The eldest boy rubbed the back of his neck and released a nervous chuckle. 

'Idiot,' the other band mates thought with a sigh. 

Suddenly, the door opened and a girl, that had olive skin and raven colored hair that was held in a messy ponytail, stood into the doorway breathing heavily. Her emerald green eyes looked at the shocked faces in the room, 'Great... Not the entrance I was hoping for,' She quickly fixed her hair and straightens her clothes, "Hello I am Mai Saymi and I am your choreographer."

It was silent in the room for a moment, "Took you long enough," the boy with spikes hair said gruffly. 

"I'm sorry I got lost on my way here," Mai said defensively. 

"Tch...Whatever," he scoffed and returned his attention to the window. 

'Geez what's his deal,'Mai thought, feeling a bit put off by his attitude.

"Ah don't worry about Ran-Ran. He's just not use to working with cute girls like yourself," said the playful male with brown hair and a friendly smile.

The eighteen-year-old girl chuckles softly in amusement, "Alright. Well since you guys know my name...Can you tell me yours?" She asked. She was going to attempt salvaging any chances left in making a good impression with her the group she was going to work with for who knows how long. 

"I'm Reji Kotobuki but you can call me Rei-chan." Then he pointed to the silver haired boy, "You already talked to Ranmaru Kurosaki here."

Then the youngest boy looked at her with a straight face, "Ai Mikaze." he said in a soft tone. 

The boy with blonde hair was the last  to introduce himself, "Count Camus of Permafrost." 

Mai raised an eyebrow when she heard his title,' Is he for real or did he just make that up,' she thought.

"Aaaaah now that everyone is heeeerrrreee, we can get to busineeeessss..." Everyone in the room looked around for the source of that voice. The lights shut off and strobe lights turned on. After that the floor began glowing different colors on each tile and disco music played in the background, as though the whole room was turned into a dance club. 

"What the heck is happening?" Mai said out loud. A spotlight was placed on a man dark brown hair and tanned skin. He was wearing a jacket, a red polkadot necktie and sunglasses. The younger group stared at him with surprised faces, "Shining Saotome!"

~Time jump to 40 minutes later~

Mai sat in her new room after she finished unpacking her bag. She let out a sigh as her mind wandered to the tasked that their boss assigned to them or rather her. "I have to come up with choreography and have them learn it in less than 2 weeks." She ran a hand through her hair "And I haven't even listened to their first song yet..."


	2. Bring the Beat in

                  

After hours of listening to the music and memorizing the melody, and singing part of each member she finally got to work on the dance. Mai walk down the halls and open the door to the to the dance room, "OK let's do this." She played the music on the radio and began working.

Reiji walked past the dance room, but stopped when he heard the music playing. Curiosity got the best of him and he open the door and saw the dancer at work. He watched the way she moved and transition from one position to another. He let his eyes wander down to her hips swing from side to side when suddenly they stopped moving.

"You know, I don't appreciate men taking sneak peeks at me Rei-chan," she said looking at his reflection in the large mirror on the wall. 

"Sorry I was hypnotized by your hips," he chuckles as he walked into the room.

'Pervert,' she thought. 

"So is that the dance we're doing?" He asked. 

She shrugs her shoulders, "More or less," she sighs, "I don't even know if you guys can dance." She walked over to her dance bag and picked up her water bottle. 

"Well that's rude of you to say of course we can dance," Reiji said in a defensive tone. 

Mai looked at him and smirked lightly, "Oh really? I would like to see what I'm working with then." She took a drink from her water bottle, "Can you get the guys down here for me please?" 

The prankster gave her a lazy salute, "You got it Mai-chan," he said cheerfully and left the room.

Later that day all the members of Quartet Night stood in the center of the dance room.  "Now I assume you are all wondering why I called you in here earlier than scheduled," Mai said as she walked back and forth in front of them.

"Not really," Ranmaru said bluntly; however, the choreographer decided to ignore his comment.

"You are here to show me what sort of dancing skills you have," she explained then walked to the stereo. "So show me the dance routine you used in your last performance and we'll work from there," she pressed the play button and the music began. 

The idol group remained in place and looked at each other awkwardly. Mai noticed that they weren't moving and pressed the pause button, "Oi what's the hold up?" Surely they had some sort of small dance routine for concert performances so why the hesitation? 

Reiji was the first to speak up, "Well you see..." 

He was lost for words due to slight embarrassment so Camus had to take over, "We never came up with a dance routine." 

Her eyes widen in shock, "What!?" She couldn't believe what she was hearing, "How the hell did you pull off your debut concert?" 

Ai was next to speak, "We used special effects and back up dancers." 

Mai sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "Do you guys at least know how to dance?" She asked. 

Camus looked a bit offended at the question, "Of course I do. The Waltz and Ballet are my specialty." 

Then Reiji chimed in, "And I've been told I am an amazing Samba dancer and Jazz!" He did jazz hands to emphasis his claim. 

She then moved her eyes to Ai and Ranmaru, that didn't say anything in their defense. 

"I may not have tried dancing myself but I did research about it on the Internet," Ai said. 

Mai fought the urge to face palm, 'Watching is only half the battle Mikaze-kun,' she thought.  

"What's the big deal? Learning to dance can't be that hard," Ranmaru said as he crossed his arms over his chest. 

She clenched her fist when she heard those words, 'How dare you!' her inner mind screamed. To her dancing was everything but easy, while attending the academy she got blisters and bruises but still kept it moving. Also she never had a boyfriend or made friends, because she had to focus on her dancing and everyone treated her like competition. So dancing meant a lot to her because it was all she had... It was her name. This rocker thinks it's nothing but some fancy turns and jumps on time? Well he's got another thing coming, "So you think it's easy?" She gave a mischievous chuckle, "Fine let's see if you can walk the talk then."

Mai had the group go through a few exercises and stretches although there were some minor complications. For instance, during the open leg and tug stretch Reiji accidentally slammed his foot into Ranmaru's crotch, much to Mai's amusement; however, Ranmaru returned the favor to the prankster later. Another incident was during a mirroring exercise when Camus and Ranmaru were partnered up and it ended with them glaring at each other and giving each other, The Finger.

"Just let them get it out now," Mai said to herself as she watched them. It's best to get the anger out during warm ups rather than during the dance. The last mishap was the exercise to show that they should be comfortable with dancing close to each other which consists of them standing in a line and touch the hip of the person in front of you. First Camus touched Ai, then Ai touched Reiji and as soon as Reiji touched Ranmaru he was pushed back by said rocker and it caused a domino effect. 

"Well that was a good warm up now let's get to teaching," Mai said trying to lighten the mood.

Hours past as she showed them the routine and they repeated her movements. At first the moves were easy because the consist of a step slide and turn but then it became harder when the music's tempo picked up and the moves started to require more energy like jumping. Mai was sure to give Ranmaru "special treatment" by critiquing every move he made. 

"Your footing is off," she would usually say. Another one was, "Kurosaki-kun you're too early," or, "Kurosaki-kun pick up the pace, you're lagging behind." She was pushing him but she was trying to show him just how "easy" dancing really is when taken seriously. 

The rockstar was getting ready to lose his patients when he continued to hear her constant nagging. His body was covered in sweat and his feet were hurting along with other parts of his anatomy from earlier activities. Just when he thought he nailed it, she always finds something wrong and it was always just him that gets singled out. 

"Kurosaki-kun sharpen that turn." 

He finally snaps and he stops dancing and looks at her, "Why the hell are you picking on me!" He demanded answers from her. 

Mai calmly look at him and placed her hands on her hips, "What? I thought you would find this choreography easy... Or is it too much for you?" She said in a condescending voice. 

Ranmaru grits his teeth and walked up to her. He stood 20 centimeters taller than her so she had to arch her neck to look up at him. 

"You can always just admit that it's not as easy as it looks and I'll take the pressure off you." 

He was shaking in anger then suddenly he sighed, "Fine... Dancing is not as easy as I thought. I'm sorry if I got your panties in a knot or something." 

That comment irked her but accepted the apology. "It's okay and...I'm sorry for giving you a hard time today," she smiled at him, "Honestly I actually think your dancing is pretty good for a newbie."

Ranmaru's cheeks had a light tint of pink on them and he backed away from her, "Yeah... whatever ...lets get back to your stupid dance routine," he walked back to his spot. 

"Hey it's not stupid!" She shouted at him. "This routine will show that you guys can perform like a decent boy group and get you more fans." She moved back to her position at the front of the room, "Let's take it from the top.... 5,6,7,8!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: I think Jimmy and Chaz from Blades of Glory kinda fits the relationship between some of the members of Quartet Night


	3. Give into Temptation

The weeks past since their deadline for their performance and the concert went better than expected. Currently, Quartet Night is working on individual projects in order to gain a bigger fan base. Of course Mai made sure they put at least 2 hours into dance lessons with her, so that when the next song is made she'll be able to put their personalities into the dance this time. 

At this very moment though Mai is sitting on the couch in the lounging area of the Master Dorm reading a magazine. After one month of living here she felt comfortable enough to hang out in other places other than her room or the dance room. What makes it better is that the boys are in the other wing of the building and away from her. 

"Mai-chan!!!" None other than Reiji quickly destroyed her peace. 

She let out a sigh and continued reading, "Yes Rei-chan?" Her eyes widen when she felt a sudden weight on her lap. 

"I wanna go out," he whined. 

"Then get off me and leave!" She attempted to push him off but he wouldn't budge," What have you been eating!?" She yelled as she continued pushing against his back. 

"My own cooking. You should try some," he said as he dug his heels into the floor to keep from sliding off.

"You're crushing me!" Her face was pressed into his back and she can smell his body spray,' He smells like cinnamon,' she noted to herself. 

"Hm well I could move... If," he had mischief in his tone and she can only imagine a smirk on his face. 

"What? If what?" She was desperate to get this man off her before he breaks her legs. 

"You have to go out with me this evening." 

She started blushing at his offer, 'He set me up!' Mai was informed of the "No Love" rule; however, this is more like hanging out with a friend than dating...right? "Fine fine I'll go!"   
The weight was gone in an instant.

"Great! See you at 7 and wear something nice!" He left in satisfaction that he got his way. 

"What did I just do?" She said out loud.

-Later that day-

Mai looked in her closet for something suitable to wear, "Why am I even trying so hard?" she asked herself. Is it possible that she found something or rather someone more interesting than dancing? The dancer shakes her head, 'No way!' Nothing can replace my devotion to dancing. Not even a goofball like him...a cute, funny, sneaky goofball.' She gasps and drops the dress she was holding, "Woah where did that come from? We are just hanging out like we usually do only it's outside...and not work related...and it's at night..." she gulped, " Oh boy."

Our heroine finally settled on an outfit after half an hour of searching. She decided to wear a mint green infinity dress that reaches to the top of her calves. Her shoes were golden heels that were not too high for comfort purposes. As for her hair she had it pinned up to show off the small gold hoop earrings and matching necklace with a star for a charm. There was a knock at the door, "Coming," she called out and opened the door.

Reiji stood in front of her with a rose in hand, "Wow Mai-chan you look stunning."

She blushes at the compliment, " You don't think I overdressed?" 

He shook his head, "Not at all, in fact I think I'm underdressed." His attire was a black button up shirt with matching pants and a dark green tie. To top it off he was wearing one of his fedoras, the black one with the green band around it.

"Oh you look fine," she smiled at him and they began to leave the building, "So where are we going?" she asked as they got into his car. 

The older man chuckles lightly, "It's a surprise," he placed a finger on his lips and winked at her. 

The action caused Mai to blush again, 'What's wrong with me?' 

-After a fun drive to the dating spot-

"You have got to be kidding me!" Mai was expecting a nice restaurant or maybe a dance club. Hell, she even expected him to take her to Disneyland but no, he took her to a bar that sold drinks from South America. Of course to  match the theme they played music that you can Samba or Salsa to. "Reji where the hell are we?" she hissed in his ear. 

"Hey you called me by my actual name. How  intimate," he smiled and his cheeks were slightly pink. 

"You are going to call an ambulance if you don't answer my question." She threatened.

The prankster threw his hands up in surrender, " Ok ok we are at Southern Border. It's a fun place  and I discovered the maracas here!" 

Mai let out a sigh, even though he was 23 year old man, he was still childish. 

"Can we stay pleeeeeease?" he begged her.

She groaned and gave into him, "Fine but I am not drinking."

-10 minutes later-

"Another glass of  Caipirinha please!" Mai sat at a table with Reji with a cheerful look on her face. Earlier when she read the menu everything was in Spanish so she  trusted Reiji enough to order for her. He did tell her that the Caipirinha had alcohol in it but he told her after she drank it.  Before she punched him in the face, he apologized to her and said that he just wanted her to relax a bit. She let go of her anger and admitted that it did make her feel better so Mai ordered another round. At the moment she was on her fourth glass.

"So tell me about yourself," Reiji asked as he dank his fourth glass of Daiquiri. 

"Hm well I'm an only child, I was raised by a single mother while my father ran back to America before my mother even knew she was with child." The young lady sighed, "She put all her hopes and dreams into me..." the Blasian (Black and Asian for those that don't know) said softly; however, Reiji heard every word. 

"We have  something in common then," Mai looked over at him, " My father left our family too." He gave her a small smile, "But I don't let that bother me. So just do what you like doing for you...not your parent. Okay?"  

Mai thought about it for a moment and understood what he meant. She should dance because it's her dream not her mother's, "Okay," she smiled at him. 

The music in the background became louder, they were playing the song Real In Rio  from the movie "Rio". The mood lightened up and all the couples were hitting the dance floor. 

"May I have this dance?" Reiji offered her his hand.

"I would love to dance with you," she smiles at him and take his hand as he lead her to the dance floor.

They danced the night away and had a couple of laughs. Mai's head felt a bit fuzzy so she was ready to call it a night and Reiji took them back to the home. 

"I had a fun time with you tonight," Mai said as she looks through the window. 

"Had? Who said it had to end?"He said while never taking his eyes off the road.

The dancer looked over at the idol, " You have work tomorrow mister so we have to go home."

Reiji glances at her and smiles fondly at her, "You're right...So that is why we will continue our fun at home behind closed doors," he winked at her and her heart began to flutter in her chest. 

"H-hey what do you mean by that?" he stayed silent trying his best not to laugh, "Reiji?" The rest of the ride home was in uncomfortable silence. 'What did he mean by that?' she thought, ' He wouldn't try to...No way.' Then a small voice in the back of her head, 'What if he did would you let him?' Relations with boys rarely crossed her mind; however, the more she was with Reiji the more she started forming theses new feelings.

The pair arrived back at the master dorm and Reiji lead them to the sofa. Mai was quick to take off her heels and sighed in relief, "It's great to be back," she flexes her foot a bit. 

"Yeah this tie is killing me," he chuckles as he loosens his tie and undoing the first 3 buttons. 

Mai placed her hands in her lap, " Sooo..." she attempted to strike a conversation. 

Reiji thought her shyness was kinda cute, " Yes Mai- chan?" He scooted closer to her, Mai prayed that he couldn't hear the pounding of her heart . "This is when we part ways," she stared down at her hands till she felt soft fingers lifted her gaze  up to face him.

"But I don't want to part ways...I want to make one way..." He rested his forehead against hers "With you..." she moved her head away from his. 

"We can't ... You know what would happen if we get caught," she can practically feel a hidden camera on them. 

"Then we just don't get caught," he smirked at her.

"B-but..."he stopped her by placing a finger on her lips. 

Brown eyes met green,"Mai...please?" Reiji whispered softly. 

There was something about those eyes that were full of ...anything but innocence; however, there was such passion and care in those brown orbs. The girl closed her eyes as he leaned in and gave into temptation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well there goes this chapter. I'm like cramming in research work on the characters  because I just think dialogue and scenarios are going to be the end of me lol


	4. Give into Temptation Pt2

The next few weeks were so exciting and fun for the new couple. After that one kiss they shared, it sparked into a romantic secret relationship. Every day he charmed and   romanced her with love notes on playing cards and roses in front of her door.   There were also days when he pulled her into the nearest closet he could find for seven minutes in heaven.   
Actually they are in the middle off a session   right now.

"R-Reiji...slow down... I need air..." Mai gasped out before her lips were covered by her lover's. 

"Well you shouldn't  because you take my breath away," she  couldn't help but giggle at the corny line. "You know our one month   anniversary  is coming up in a few days," he  said cheerfully as he nuzzled her cheek. 

Mai was a little surprised that a man like him celebrated   such things. "Oh really? Anything you wanted to do that day?" 

He pulled away   from her for a moment, "Well I was hoping we turn our seven minutes in the   closet..." he leans in closer to her to the point where his lips barely brushed against her ear, "Into 10 minutes of adult time in the bedroom." 

The dancer's emerald colored eyes widen at what he was suggesting, "D-Don't you   think we're moving too fast?" she asked. Even though she doesn't believe in waiting till marriage, Mai still wanted her first time to  memorable.

"But what if something happens  to us? Like we both have to be on two different sides of the world for who knows how long." Well he's is making some sense, both professions tend to   involve travelling. However, this is still a big decision for her. 

"Give   me  the rest of the week to think about   it," she looks into his eyes, "Okay?" 

He smiles and pushes some strands of  hair out of her face, "Of course Twinkle-toes," he kisses her nose and opens the door to the closet, "I can never say no to you." 

~4 days   later~

   Mai paced back and forth in her room as a radio station played in the background.  It's Saturday and it was also the day she gives her secret boyfriend  her answer and it scarring  the crap out of her. She likes Reiji...she knew   he was special because the look he gives her and his touch always  sends sparks through her body, plus he make her laugh. However, to give him her body so soon, that though alone made her nervous. The dancer should have seen this coming sooner or later because he  has been...frisky lately. She sighs and collapse on her bed, "I need help." Who could she turn to? She doubt the other members of Quartet Night could  be of use, those two teachers are   definitely out of the question, and she doesn't have any female friends. "I'm doomed!" she buries her face into her pillow. 

"Hey this is Wild Minx   coming at you live from the burrow," a sultry feminine voice said. Mai looked   at her radio alarm clock with interest," Do you need love advice? Is your   boyfriend not playing nice? Are you about to make a big choice and you need to think twice? Then call 808-743- Minx. We'll help you out." 

She could  believe she was going to do this but she was running out of time. Mai picked   up her cell phone and dialed the number, "Hello? I need some advice..."

Reiji  sat in his room feeling a bit anxious, 'The  worst thing she can do is say no right,' he thought  to himself. He left her a note that  said meet him in his room at 9:00pm if she shows up then hopefully he can take that as green light. He doesn't want to push her into something she was not ready for but every moment they spent together drove him crazy. The way she laughed at his jokes or her dancing always had him distracted. She even puts up with his whining and listens about his stressful day at work. He wants to do anything  to keep her happy, even if it leads to him never getting laid.

There was a knock at the door and he quickly got up and opened it  and saw the girl that plagued his thoughts,   "Um what's with the trench coat Mai?" he asked. 

Mai was taking deep breaths  as she lets herself in, she didn't answer his question. 

'What one woman won't do another one will...If he is that special to you then don't let anything  hold you back,'  the woman's words   ranged  in her head. 

Mai thought long  about it and agreed with Wild Minx, if she keeps playing these games with Reiji then chances are he will find someone else that will take him seriously. She doesn't want that, if he was happy with another girl then there's nothing she can do but right now she is going to give it all she's got. The girl turned around and looked at her lover.

"You better be gentle with me..." she undid the tie to her trench coat and opened it up, showing him the cream colored lingerie underneath. Reiji stared in awe at the contrast   between her olive colored skin and the light colored undergarments. He walked  up to her and kissed her tenderly, "I will." 

That  night bodies where intertwined and clothes were tossed aside to be forgotten.   Silent moans and pants filled the room and    bodies moved to a comfortable rhythm. The passionate dance continued  till the big climaxed arrived, Reiji has made her his and Mai was no longer an innocent girl.


	5. My Promise to You

Sunlight came through the cracks in the curtain and hit the sleeping girl's eyes, causing her to snuggle into her pillow. She opened her eyes and saw the smooth pale chest of her lover. 

Thoughts of last night flashed through her head and she blushes lightly,' What a night.' 

She carefully slipped out of his embrace and wobbled when she got to her feet, ' Ugh I'm sore.' She looked in his closet then spots an orange and white jersey T-shirt and took it out. The shirt appears to go past her upper thighs, " I'm sure he won't mind," Mai walked into his bathroom and took a shower.

Reiji woke up minute later and yawned, "Ngh...Mai?" he looked around the room for her. 

He heard the water shut off, then moments later Mai came out of the bathroom wearing his sports shirt and drying her hair. The sight made him beam with pride, "Morning cutie," he said cheerfully. 

Mai smiled and leans down to kiss his cheek, "Good morning." She gathers her things before heading to the door, "I'll see you at practice." She winks and leaves the room.

Later that day Ranmaru and Ai were hanging out in the lounging area till they saw their choreographer sashay across the room and into the kitchen. 

"Hey guys," the males blushed lightly as they watched her  go into the kitchen.

"Hey is it just me or does she seem different to you?" Ranmaru asked the younger band mate. 

"She appears more...What's the word?" Ai couldn't pinpoint a word to describe the new attractive vibe she gave off. " It seems I need to do more research," he said to himself.

~Days later~

Reiji had to leave for a movie shooting so he would be gone for at least a week. With him gone she was able to focus her attention on the rest of the idols dancing, mainly  Ai Mikaze's dancing. 

During todays practice she decided to call him out on it, " Mikaze-kun stay. The rest of you are excused." Camus and Ranmaru left the dance room leaving the two alone. "Mikaze, your dancing seems to be lacking something,"

The 13 year old tilted his head, "What am I lacking Saymi-sensei ?" 

Mai blinked for a moment, ' Has he always been this adorable?' She clears her throat ," You are lacking emotion," she stated. She has noticed that everyone else has feeling into their dancing whether it was negative or positive; however, the youngest one is just going through the motions.

"According to my data  dancing is to move rhythmically to music, typically following a set sequence of steps. Have I not done that?" 

Mai sighs, " Yes you have, but you are not conveying any feelings into your movements," she poked his chest for emphasis, "Reiji puts his joy into dancing whereas Kurosaki puts his frustration into it. As for Camus... he put's his unique personality into it." She looks into his eyes, " What does Ai Mikaze put into his dancing?" 

That rhetorical question had the little android stumped, "I...I don't know..." he said softly. 

"Hey that's why I'm here," she gave him a smile before walking over to the cd player and pressed play, "Will you dance with me?" she asked him. 

The two worked furiously through the different genres of dancing hip-hop was too aggressive and raw for him, " It's called pop and lock for a reason Mikaze... No don't drop it...don't EVER drop it."

Jazz and tap was too upbeat for him, " Smile, look like you're actually enjoying doing high kicks and such." 

Ai looked over at her from under his fedora she made him wear, "But I'm not enjoying this."

The android was a bit stiff for Ballet also the Pas de deux looked very weird, "My toes and my arms hurt," Ai complained. 

"It's a plié, you have to bend your knees more...and tuck in that butt mister!" She barked at him.

Of course tango, samba, salsa, and cha-cha was a bit awkward  for the both of them. When he placed his hand on her waist she blushed lightly but continued with instructions. Ai on the other hand, thought he had a malfunction when he started to heat up after watching her move her hips and look at him with passionate gazes.

"Mikaze you have to pull me closer," he nods his head and pulls her to his chest, " Like this?" She felt her heart pound and looked away, "Yes..."

In the end they never found a dance that really brought out his true self. "I don't get it...how can you have such a straight face through every dance we've done." They were siting on the ground, leaning against the wall of the dance room.

"Maybe dancing isn't just for me," Ai said in a slightly sadden tone. 

"Hey don't say that... maybe I'm putting too much pressure on you," a light bulb flashed in her head. With out warning she quickly got up and played  the music. A song called Rhythm of the Night by Loona ranged through the room.

"Do it to me one  
Just one more time  
Oh Baby let's get down tonight  
Everybody dance and feel alright  
Rhythm of the night"

Mai began dancing around the room but this time she was doing her own dance. No specific genre or sequence of steps, it was just her moving lively to the music.

"What are you doing?" Ai asked as he watched her. 

"I'm dancing silly," she said with a smile as she spins freely around the room. 

"It doesn't look very organized..." he watched her jump up and down then swings her arms all over the place. 

"Exactly! It makes me so happy to just dance my own way," she made her way over to him, "You should join me." 

He was about to decline the offer but she already took his hand and spins around with him. He watched her close her eyes, letting the music take her. Ai was curious about why this was making her so happy, he found it quite amusing. He didn't even noticed the small smile he had on his face as he responded to her dance moves. Every time she stepped forward he stepped back and every time she jumps he jumped with her. He even spun her around a couple times. Mai notice the improvement in him as they danced freely. They  held onto each other's wrist as they spun around the room at intense speed. 

Sadly most good things must come to an end, as soon as the music was done they stopped spinning. Mai notice that the weight  lighten and she opened her eyes to find  Ai in front of her but he was missing an arm. Her eyes widen then she slowly looked down to find his detached arm still clinging on to her wrist. She looked backed at the one armed boy then screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well looks like Mai found out about Ai's secret. Also I'm planning on slowly giving Mai this new demeanor about her because I think some women do feel more sexier and confident after losing their "innocence". Ok going back to writing part two isn't going to finish itself.


	6. My Promise to You Pt2

"Oh shit! Oh my god!" Mai was having a panic attack as she waved the detach limb around. 

"Mai calm down. I can explain," Ai said as she watches her run around. 

She stooped moving and looked at him, "Then explain yourself." 

Ai told her the story about how he was not human, but an android designed to be the perfect idol.

"Well that explains...a lot." She used his arm to rub the back of her neck. 

Ai stares back at her and holds out his hand, "May I please have my arm back?" 

Mai blushes in embarrassment, then handed him his arm, "Should I get the car and take you to a mechanic or something?" He nods his head and told him where they needed to go.

Ai was able to get his arm repaired by the professor after long hours of awkward conversations.

"Well that was a new experience," Mai said as they rode back to the Master Dorms in a limo. 

"Do you think differently of me now ?" Ai asked as he stared out the window watching the scenery pass by. He was worried that she will think he was a freak of nature, causing what little bond they formed together to disappear. 

"No...," he gave her a confused look, "I still think the same way about you and I also found a new understanding." She smiles at him causing the younger boy to blush. 

"Thank you..." he said and they arrived back to the dorms.

~4 days later~

The two spent a lot of time together lately just talking and watching videos on the internet. Mai still talks to Reiji via cellphone and video chat, but she felt lonely without her goofball. At this moment they were watching dance videos on Youtube. Ai thought now would be the time to get some answers to the questions that haunted him.

"Mai... what do you think of me?"

Her eyes widen and she looked at him. " Well I think you're very smart...bluntly honest...quiet when you're around new people, and very cute." 

Ai blushes when she called him cute, " Oh..." was all he could say. "Did you and Reiji do something?" 

Her eyes widen when he asked, 'Does he know?' She could have sworn she was subtle and secretive when she talked to Reiji. " Um why do you ask?" she face palmed mentally at how obvious she must have looked. 

"It's this aura you have...you seem more relaxed and according to my data when a virgin loses their virginity they either experience a positive change or negative change."  

She didn't want to lie to him, but she was afraid to tell him, " Well yeah...we did do something," she admitted. 

Something sparked inside Ai and he didn't know what it was. Jealousy? Anger? Heartbroken? He wasn't quite sure but he wanted it to stop. "Did you enjoy it ?" 

Mai's whole face was turning red, "Um yes...It was magical," she sat up from her spot on the floor by his bed next to him. 

"Would I ever be able to feel something like that...with you?" He scooted close to her. Even though he was the youngest in the group he was mature for his age.

"I don't know...I guess it depends on how well I know the real you and whether or not I am attracted to you." She explained to him. Mai was wondering why she was even thinking about such things when she already has a sweet guy thinking about her. 

"Are you attracted to me?" Ai leaned in closer to her invading her personal space causing the older girl to blush.

"Y-Yes I am but ...I'm with Reiji and you're too young." Ai looked at her with a bit of shock in his cyan eyes. Plenty of thoughts came to his mind. Should he give her up? Should he forget about these feelings she gave him? 

"I don't care..." he wraps his arms around her in a tight embrace. That day Ai made this promise to her: No matter what he will always care about her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yeah Ai was a bit of a tough one. Wish me luck with Ranmaru and Camus. Also I was diagnosis with the contagious writers block but I will survive even though I will struggle getting these chapters out.


	7. I'll Rock You Hard

Saturday has arrived and Reiji came back from his movie production. Mai still has to tell him about her complicated feelings for both him and Ai but this chapter is not about them so moving on.

Mai was in the kitchen at 7 in the morning and she was ready to start the day with cereal. She already had a bowl out that is full of frosty flakes and all she needed was the milk. She opened the refrigerator to find the milk missing, "What the hell?" She could've sworn that she went grocery shopping yesterday . Ranmaru walked into the kitchen with a milk carton in hand.

"Oh hey I was looking for that," Mai said as she moved to take the milk carton, but he pulled it out of her reach.

"Well you found it," he glared at her. 'Why must he make things difficult for me?' she thought.

"Ranmaru!" She whines as she tries reaching for it again but this time he raised it above her head. "I need it !"She cursed the fact that he was taller than her.

"Ask me like a human being with common sense," he asked, although it sounded more like a demand than a request.

Mai stopped jumping for the milk carton and lets out a sigh, "Ranmaru may I please have the milk." Her request was granted and he handed her the milk carton, "Thank you." She moved to her bowl of cereal and opened the top of the milk carton. Once she tilted it over the most disappointing thing happened... Only a swallow of milk came out.

"Are you serious?" She looked at the silver haired boy with contempt written on her face. 

"What?" He acted like there was nothing wrong at this very moment.

"Who the hell uses up practically all the milk and only leave like a swallow left?" She continues to verbally chew him out. " What did you do with the rest? Did you bathed in it or something? "

Ranmaru's eyes widen for a moment at that ridiculous question, "Are you even hearing the words coming out of your mouth you crazy woman." 

Mai gave him a cold glare that rivaled Luigi's death glare in Mario Kart 8. "What did you just call me?"

Reiji, Ai, and Camus were in the halls talking to their old teachers/mentors Tsukimiya Ringo and Hyuga Ryuya about the challenges that Shining has for them till they heard a loud crash.

"Get off of me cow!!" They heard Ranmaru yell followed by another crashing sound.

"You're one to talk milk guzzler! I am getting my milk back one way or another," Mai yelled. 

The group ran to the source of the chaotic noises once they arrived, they saw a battlefield in the kitchen. There was food splattered on the walls and a few broken dishes on the floor. The source of this mess was on the floor rolling around battling for dominance. Mai was straddling Ranmaru's waist and they were covered in crushed frosted flakes, water, and various mashed fruits. Both her hands gripping the front of his shirt and their eyes locked, glaring daggers at each other.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Hyuga yelled, making the two freeze on the spot and look at their audience by the door. 

"Uh...It's not what it looks like!" they said at the same time as they quickly separated.

"Clean this mess up then meet in Shinning's office," Hyuga ordered and left. After a few silent moments Ringo shook his head in disappointment spoke up, "You're in so much trouble..." He followed behind his co-worker and left the room.

~Later that day~

"You two have been at each other's throats lately and it's starting to effect the rest of us." Hyugu scolded they as looked at the ground to avoid his angry eyes.

" First it was over the remote in the lounge area. Then it was over what music to play in the work out room and now milk?" Ringo placed his hands on his hips as he tapped his foot.

"We said we were sorry-" Mai was cut off when Shining held up his hand.

"It seems you two need a punishment that you will make you two reach an understanding" Shinning folded his arms over his desk as he spoke. "My punishment for you two is....." There was a long dramatic, "To assist in the production of the school musical!"

Mai and Ranmaru raised an eyebrow as they questioned their boss's logic. "We're going to do what now ?" Mai asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay thanks to the people that gave me helpful advice I hope you guys were able to read this a bit more easily. Don't be afraid to tell me what the story needs because not only am I writing this for my enjoyment but I'm also writing for your enjoyment too. What keeps me motivated is knowing that people are actually reading it.


	8. I'll Rock You Hard Pt2

"This is bull," Ranmaru complained as they walked through the empty hallways of Saotome Academy. "Rock Musical my ass." That was Shinning's reasoning for why he was being dragged along on this stupid punishment. He was wearing grey sweat pants and a white T-shirt with sneakers because he had to assist Mai with choreography. 

"Don't worry the sooner we get this done the sooner you can go back to fingering your girlfriend," When Mai said 'girlfriend' she was talking about his bass guitar.

"Oi you leave her out of this. Unlike you my girlfriend knows how to make me happy." Mai glared at the rocker and clenches her fist. She couldn't understand why that comment made her so angry. Why does he make her feel so angry?

They continued their argument as the stepped into the elevator, which was meant for lazy students that didn't want to take the stairs.

"Oh yeah? I bet you probably masturbate to that thing," She pressed the button to take them to the 4th floor. 

~Back in Shinning's Office~  
The other members of Quartet Night were watching the pair argue on the elevator through a flat screen T.V. Shinning and the teachers gave them the responsibility to watch the pair and to make sure they don't kill each other. "So there isn't a school musical?" Reiji asked, his other band mates sighed and shook their heads. "No there is not. It was just cover story to bring the two to one spot," Ai explained as he sat in a swivel chair, "We are suppose to stopped the elevator soon." Reiji smiled brightly excited to press buttons; however, that dream was crushed when Ai already pressed the blue button. "Aww no fair Ai-Ai!"

~Back to the elevator~  
"Woah!" the two shouted as the elevator suddenly stopped and jerked them around for a second. Mai gripped the wall for a second then looked at the panel of buttons. She sees that the lights were blinking and when she looked up she notice they were on the 3rd floor.

"What the hell just happened?" Ranmaru tried pressing the emergency button but nothing was working. " Great we're stuck in here. Mai do you have your cell phone?" She nods her head and takes out her cellphone but she groans when she saw her screen. "No service." 

~With Q.N~  
" Ooo hey what does this button do?" Reiji was about to press it but had his hand smacked by Camus. "You fool don't touch random buttons," he scolded the oldest member. "Waaa! Myu-chan that hurts!" The youngest one sighed, 'What does she see in him?' he thought. 

~Back at the elevator~  
Mai and Ranmaru leaned against the wall of the elevator blankly staring at the door. "You know this is probably the worst day ever," Ranmaru said. Mai looked over at him and decided to get to the bottom of this of his anger. 

"What is your problem with me? Just tell me please," she turned to fully face him and gave him a serious look. "Is it how I look? Do I offend you?" With each question she walked closer to him, "Is it because I talked crap about your purple contact? Or that time I accidently left a red sock in the washing machine and your clothes turned pink." 

Ranmaru's eyes widen at the last question, "That was you?! I thought it was one of Reiji's pranks." Mai chuckles lightly in embarrassment and rubbed the back of her neck. " You know what...Whatever. None of those things is the reason why I don't like you." He stuffed his hands in the pockets of his sweatpants. 

"Then just tell me and I'll try my best to fix it." She places a hand on his shoulder trying to get him to look at her in the eye.

"Fine," he looked at her and the looked that he gave her caused her to back away, "I don't like you because chance are you're like every other woman that enjoys destroying groups and business without giving a damn of what effects other people." He places his hands on the sides of her head trapping her in place. "I use to be an heir to a rich corporation until it was bankrupt because my father's partner betrayed him to run off with some woman." Mai saw the hurt in his eyes as he continued his story. "My family was in debt and I had to work to pay it of. I join a lot of bands but all of them were broken up because of a fight over some girl."

Mai's eyes widen as everything started coming together then a thought came to her mind, 'I'm that girl.' She could never forgive herself if she caused the group to fall apart, " Ranmaru..." she looked up at him then she took a leap of faith and hugged him, "I'm sorry...I am so sorry." She gripped his shirt as she hugged him tighter, "You must've felt so alone...." 

Ranmaru's eyes widen in shock and his eyes started to shimmer as he tried to hold back the emotions bubbling inside him. His arms slowly moved away from the wall and wrapped around her waist. He felt warm when he returned her hug, "Mai..."

"I don't ever want you to feel like that again...ever. Don't make me suffer for other people's mistakes." She felt his body shake a bit as they embraced each other.

"How do I know if you're being honest me..." He said softly but she heard him clearly. "You are just going to have to trust me," she smiled softly.

~With Q.N~  
The three idols watched the two as they had their heart to heart. They all learned something new about the rocker and felt a few of their heartstrings being tugged. Although two of them in the room felt a slight twinge of jealousy as the watch the two share a long hug. "Well don't they look like something out of a manga," Reiji said with his head tilted down and his hair covering his eyes.

"According to my data a friendly hug should only last at least a minute," Ai said a bit too coldly. Camus observed them for a moment then back at the screen, 'Very suspicious.' 

~Hours later back at the elevator~  
Mai and Ranmaru were sitting on the floor staring at the ceiling with her head resting against his shoulder. "Hey are you awake yet?" she asked softly. Earlier he used his ability to sleep anywhere at anytime and "unfortunately" has her trapped by having his arm around her waist, locking it in place. 'Hm I wonder...' she thought and looked up at the peaceful look on his face and blushes lightly. 

"Can I confess something to you..."she said softly, " When you were talking about women that broke up your band... I-I felt guilty because I think I'm doing the same thing right now." She placed her hand on his forearm, " It was unintentional really. At first I was okay with being with just Reiji but then I got to know Ai a bit more and I started forming an attraction for him. Now I'm with you I'm starting to feel that same attraction again..."she sighs, "What's wrong with me ?"

"You're being a little whore that's what," A soft deep husky voice said in her ear. She let out an eep in surprise and looked up to see that he was wide-awake. 

"How long were you up?" she asked as she tried to calm her nerves. 

Ranmaru shrugged his shoulders, "20 minutes I guess. Anyway back to the part that you can't exactly keep your touchy feely desires to yourself."

Mai scoffed at that comment. "It's not like I do this on purpose. Also I don't intend to break up Quartet Night so if I have to convert to being a lesbian... I will !"

Ranmaru burst out laughing when he heard that last part, " Please you wouldn't be able to pull it off," he stated and she lowered her head in embarrassment. "Look" he gently lift her gaze to meet his by hold he chin, " At least I know you're not leading me on intentionally." He looked into his eyes. 

"Huh? What do you mean by leading you-" she was cut off by a pair of lips pressing against hers. Her eyes widen then she slowly felt comfortable with it and kissed back. Her heart was pounding against her chest. 

~With Quartet Night~  
"What?!"Reiji looked at the youngest member, "You were messing around with my special girl while I was gone Ai-Ai?" The two watched the screen as she did her confessions. Camus on the other hand was in the kitchen, eating cream puffs.

"Messing around is not the appropriate word to use since all we did was share intimate conversations and watch videos." Ai looked up at the older male, "Also the emotions I feel for her are more stronger than those words 'messing around'." Ai was developing feelings he didn't know he could feel. Her smile made him happy, when she had to leave it made him sad, and when she touches his hand he felt electricity. No pun intended.

Reiji stared at the cyan haired boy then sighed, he never could find the power to stay angry especially at a 13 year old "I can never stay mad at you." His eyes go back to the screen, "I could never be mad at her either." He didn't really expected to be so involved with her, he just thought they would be friends with benefits. However, he loves seeing her laugh and the way she lights up when she dances makes her look dazzling.

The two turned their attention back to what was happening on the screen and they were surprised to find the rocker kissing their dancer. "Huh?!" they both exclaimed and leaned closer to the screen. Little did they know, Reiji accidently pressed that yellow button which caused the elevator to drop without waning.

~At the elevator ~  
The rocker and the dancer stopped what they were doing when the elevator shook then suddenly their stomachs was doing flips as they started to fall. "Ahhhhhhhhh!" 

~QN~  
"What just happened?!" Reiji exclaimed as he frantically look at the switchboard. Ai was busy figuring out which button the idiot pushed. "Okay don't worry I think I remember which one I touched," with that he press the white button.

~Ran/Mai~  
The elevator stopped, causing the two slam into the floor. Next they felt pressure on their bodies as the elevator jolted and lurched upward. 

~QN~  
"That's the wrong button!" Ai usually never yells, but knowing that his friend and his crush are in danger kinda set him off.

"I'm sorry!" Reiji cried out after Ai smacked him upside the head.

~Ran/Mai~  
"Mai...If we die there's something I have to tell you..." Ranmaru said as they were force to stay in place because of gravity. 

"What is it Ranmaru?" With a lot of effort they were able to turn their heads to face each other.

"That morning when you asked what I used all the milk for...I used it to feed the stray cats and kittens at the front gate!" he confessed and Mai gasps. 

"Awww you really are a sweetheart !" she inched her hand toward his and linked her pinky with his, causing him to blush a light shade of pink. 

~Q.N~  
"Ok according to my data red means stop so..." Ai pressed the red button and sighed in relief when the sound of a machine powering down was heard.

~Ran/Mai~  
They shut their eyes waiting for the worst but it never came. Ranmaru opened his eyes when he heard a ding and the sound of doors opening. " Mai?" he sat up and looked over at the dancer.

"Are we dead yet?" she asked with her eyes still closed. Ranmaru shook his head and stood up.

" No we're not. Now get up." Mai opened her eyes and sat up. She saw him offering his hand to her, which she gratefully took. Once both of them we calm and collected, they stepped off the elevator. "Next time we're taking the stairs," Mai said as she ran a hand through her hair.

Ranmaru looked at her," Agreed..." He leaned towards her, brushing his lips against her ear making her blush, " Because the only thing that's going to rock you that hard...is me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Wow that was tough one, but hey every chapter has its UPS and DOWNS. Also fanfiction isn't a fanfiction without a "Bottle Episode", Meaning someone was going to be trapped and share feelings sooner or later. Now I gotta use Camus's chapter to get this all settled in. Don't worry there is a method to my madness. Most of you will probably catch on to what I'm aiming for sooner or later.


	9. With My Deep Emotion

There was an awkward silence in the room as Reiji, Ai, Ranmaru, and Mai sat in the lounge area. All that could be heard was ticking of the clock and maybe the pounding of everyone's heart. Earlier that day, when Mai and Ranmaru left the elevator, they asked around the school about the musical to only discover that it didn't exist. Once they return they saw Ai and Reiji waiting for them as though they were expecting them. Now they're here, waiting for the first person to start speaking.

"So when were you going to tell me about your feelings for the other guys?" Reiji casually asked with one leg crossed over the other.

Mai's emerald eyes widen for a moment, 'How did he know?' Ai read her facial expression and answered her question, " We saw you two through a camera placed in the elevator you were in from Shining's office." The dancer and the rocker blushed lightly, knowing that they heard and saw everything that went down in that elevator. 

"So you guys heard everything?" Ranmaru asked hoping that they didn't hear everything. 

Ai nodded his head and Reiji chuckles a bit, "I didn't know you had a love for cats Ran-Ran." 

The rocker look away in embarrassment, "Shut up!" Mai cleared her throat bringing everyone back on track. 

"Reiji I was going to tell you. I just didn't know how..." She said as she stood up from her chair then looked at everyone. "I care about all of you guys for different reasons." She looked over at  the oldest member, "Rei-chan, you may be pervy and a goofball at times, but you make me laugh and I can have fun with you." Next she looked at the young android, "Ai you are like a gray metal block at times but you are also a good listener and it's easy to talk to you about things." Finally, she looks at rocker, "You are rough around the edges, but on the inside you're kind and give me a bit of excitement." The boys looked at her then looked at each other.

"So what are we going to do now? "Ran asked out loud. It's clear that she cares about them and vice versa, but where do they go from here? Is she going to choose one of them or will someone just have to give up on pursuing her?

"I am not going to choose because I don't want you guys to break up. "She told them. Mai remembered what Ranmaru said  about what happened to his band and it haunted her mind for hours. "So the other option for us is to just forget these feelings and move on." 

The guys abruptly stood up, "No." they said simultaneously. They were disappointed that she would suggest such a thing. Yes the time that they spend together with her was short but they were feeling...feeling...feeling, "Ah..." they sighed.

"How about we just take a break from each other and regroup next week and before making major decisions." Reiji suggested it. 

They all nodded in agreement, "Wow that was actually a great idea, "Mai said. She was a bit surprised that this was actually his idea.

On Monday they busied themselves with work from movies to modeling to just making a guest star appearance. Mai was in the dancing room working on her ballet since it has been a while since she has practice. Her dance flow was  disturbed when the music abruptly stopped, "Hey what gives?" she turned around to find Camus with his scepter in hand, "Uh may I help you?" She placed her hands on her hips as she waited for an answer.

Camus stared at her with those harsh ice blue eyes of his as he looked at her up and down. "I need an escort to a social gathering tomorrow night and you are the only one that doesn't have anything important to do." He pointed his scepter at her and she actually flinched, "Clean yourself up and wear something worth seeing."  The count whipped his hair out of his eyes and walked to the exit.

Mai stood there dumbfounded for a moment before coming back to reality, "Excuse me?!" She ran ahead of him and blocked his path, "Look just because you have a pimp stick, it doesn't give you the right to tell me what to do," she asserted herself.

Camus gave her a look to show that he was offended about what she said about his precious scepter. He rolled his eyes and took a deep breath, "Would it make you feel better if I allow you to wear something suitable for the event then?" 

Her eyes widen and she looks at him, 'Is he serious?' He's still  ordering her to go to a party with him instead of asking her like a normal person. "No it doesn't make me feel better!" 

"So you rather be seen in rags by agencies and producers or probably other dancers then?" He knows exactly what to say and do to get things to go his way.

She shook her head, " Well no that would make me look bad," she was wondering where he was going with this.

"You want to look your best don't you?" he asked and started to slowly circle her like a wolf getting ready attack the doe. "Have everyone watch you shine..."

She watched his movements and her eyes did their best to follow him, "Yes. Actually I do." She was starting to forget why she was mad at him.

"Then may I recommend that you wear something that is worthy of you to be seen in. Something that will make you shine and leave an impression." Of course he doesn't trust her interpretation of 'shine' so he is going to have to convince her to let him choose the dress. He stopped behind her and leaned in to whisper in her ear," I bet I can get any dress and you will make it look ten times better."

She blushes and looks at him, " You really think so?" She was letting his words of flattery get to her head, " Well if you think you can find such a dress then who am I to say no." 

"Good girl I will have the dress delivered to you in the afternoon. Be ready at 7:30pm sharp," His deep voice became callous once again and he left the room before she could realize what she has done.

"..." She stood there blinking several times before slapping the palm of her hand against her forehead, "Damn it." In the end Camus always get what he wants.


	10. With My Deep Emotion pt2

The next day Mai was getting ready for her evening with Camus  by getting her hair and nails done with...herself. "I really need to make female friends..." she said to herself, "Who knows  maybe I'll meet a redhead or a shy girl with cool eyes." She thought about it for a moment then shook her head, "Nah..."

~4 hours later~

Mai was putting the finishing touches  of her attire by adding a hair clip to her elegant bun. She was wearing a white ballroom dress with a chiffon for the skirt  that had blue on the bottom and Korean crystals around the torso. She had to admit Camus had taste even though they are expensive taste. She liked how the color contrasted to her tanned skin.

There was a knock at the door and she looked at the clock, 'Wow he wasn't kidding.' She answered the door and greeted by the Count wearing a white tux with a blue tie that went with his eyes. "Wow you look amazing."  
"I know and you look..." Camus looked at her up and down, "Presentable. Now lets go." Camus, being the coldest fairy godmother that he is, snapped his fingers three times. 

Mai was confused for a moment then suddenly they appeared inside of a limo, "Huh?!" Then they were outside of a large building with camera's flashing and a red carpet ready for them. Mai blinked three times, "Whaaa?!" Finally they we're inside a grand ballroom where people were already dancing and mingling, "Woah." Her eyes wandered around the room as she held onto her escort's arm, "Wow..." she was amazed.

Camus glances at her from the corner of his eye and was a bit entranced by the wonderment in her eyes. He mentally shook his head not wanting appear flustered.

Mai looked at over him, "Is everything alright?" She asked him. 

He looked away from her, "I'm fine." He lead her to their table and pulled the seat out for her.

"Oh thank you," This was her first time experiencing such a gentlemanly act, she thought it was only in fictional books and television shows. She looked at him and notice a change in his attitude, 'Is he smiling?' she thought.

" Anything for you my dear," he smiles and pushes her chair in then takes a seat. Mai was really confuse by his change of attitude all of a sudden. Then she noticed a few eyes on them and saw a few whispering to each other. 'Oh...I see.' She realized he was acting nice for them and not for her. She felt a bit disappointed in him for being two-faced.

"Camus..." she looked at him, "Could you get me something to drink please?" she asked him. He raised an eyebrow at her but abide to her request and left to get a glass of Champaign. Once he was gone she sighed and rested her cheek against her hand, ' I wish he was nice to me for real.' 

"Excuse me but why is a beautiful lady like yourself sitting alone." A stranger's voice said. Mai looked up and saw a boy about 21 years old with ash-brown wavy hair that curls upwards. His purple eyes were hidden behind black thick-rimmed glasses.

" Oh I wouldn't say I'm alone... I came here with  a frie...I mean a coworker," Mai corrected herself. Since he didn't consider her as a friend she might as well do the same, 'No matter how beautiful his eyes are...' she thought. "He'll be back at any moment." 

His glasses caught the light and gave off a devilish glare, "Then will you allow me to keep you company during those moments ?" he asked as he offered his hand to her. 

She was hesitant for a moment but then she saw Camus talking to a mysterious woman. 'Wasn't he suppose to be getting me a drink,' she glared in the Count's direction. "You know what, you have my permission," she placed her hand in his and they made their way to the dance floor. "By the way I never got your name."

The man smirked at her, "Otori..." he held her in the waltz position, "Eiichi Otori."

~With Camus~

He was trying to avoid talking to others as he went to find a waiter. After a few minutes of searching he finally found a waiter holding a tray of beverages. However, he was stopped by an seasoned idol. He tried his best to politely excuse himself but she was persistent in keeping him company. It was then that he saw his date go to the dance floor with another man. He couldn't understand why he felt such anger inside him, but  seeing someone else take something that was his didn't sit well with Camus. He dropped his facade and firmly excused himself, then smoothly placed the two glasses on a tray passing by him. He made his way to the dancing couple leaving an imaginary ice trail behind him. 

When he arrived he tapped Eiichi on the shoulder and it sent a chill down the older boys spine. "Mind if I cut in," he didn't even wait for a response. Camus  already swept Mai away into the crowd of other dancers.

"Camus that was so rude of you!" she scolded him and attempted to push him away but his grip on her tightened as he pulled her closer . 

"I don't care." He looked at her in the eyes, "You are my date and no one else should be touching you but me." 

Mai blushes lightly, "What's gotten into you?" she asked "First you were cold and bossy. Then you were polite and nice to me, but that was fake, and now you're getting jealous and possessive." She didn't want anymore surprises, it was frustrating her, so she had to ask, "What's next?!"

As if answering her question the music changed and the spot light was on them. "We dance," he said as he gently entwined her left hand with his right. His left hand rested on her lower back as her right rested on his shoulder, and off they went. Every step he made she followed behind him. Their bodies swayed with the music with such elegance and style. When he lifted her or spun her around she let out soft giggles and look at the small smile that graced the Count's face. 

The rest of the world blurred into nothing, leaving only them. Camus could have sworn that the dress seems a bit brighter, 'No...it was her...' he thought. They danced  their way to the balcony to get away from it all after the music ended they sill held on to each other. No words we exchanged and icy-blue eyes were still locked on to emerald-green. In his eyes she saw different emotions she didn't know he had: Confusion, care, passion and...is that a bit of lust in there?

Camus took her hand gently nuzzled the back of it before laying gentle kisses on it.

"Camus...there's something I have to tell you" she said softly.

"Shhh..." He didn't want to hear it. He noticed the looks the other members gave her and he doesn't care to hear about her feelings for another. He just wanted to enjoy this evening with her in his arms.

Tonight may not have gone exactly as planned but they both experienced something truly magical. Camus got to see her unique shine and Mai saw his deep emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Alright everyone had a somewhat feels moment in two chapters each. Now we get to the sorta fun part... them dealing with each other and the no love rule


	11. 4 guys+1 girl= Love pentagon?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Low key I hope you guys are catching the small and not so small lyrical hints I left in some of the chapters. There is a reason why I didn't describe the proper stance for the Waltz. ;)

It was such a peaceful morning in the Master Course, Reiji was curled up in bed, enjoying the warmth his blanket and pillow provided. He didn't hear the door open or the footsteps that made their way towards him. Mai gently nuzzles his hair before whispering in his ear, "Rei-chan, wake up..."

He groaned softly and snuggles deeper into the pillows, "I don't wanna..."

Mai was still persistent, "But it's important..." She gently tugged on his blanket but he still clung onto it and murmured 'Nooo'

She sighs and decided to use the big guns by leaving the room then coming back holding something behind her back, "Rei-chan I'm not wearing any clothes."

He immediately sat up and looked at her with and excited expression, "Really!" Instead of seeing the dancer, he got a face full of cold water. "No now get dress and go to the dance room. "She threw towel at him before leaving.

Ranmaru was a lot harder to wake up. At first he threw a pillow at her and in response she yanked the blanket off of him. "Ranmaru wake up!" She yelled as she shook his shoulder.

The rocker let out a low growl and grabs her wrist pulling her into bed then wrapped his arms around her and snuggles into her hair. "You're becoming a pain in the ass," he murmured out.

"Hey! That's not funny!" She tried to push him away but he had a tight grip on her.

"Be quiet," he tried going back to dreamland.

She groans in frustration, 'That's it.' She looked at his forearm and an idea came to her mind.

~Few minutes later ~

Ai's room was next door to the rocker's and he woke up with a start when he heard a scream. "I can't believe you bit me!" He heard Ranmaru yell out. Ai got out of bed and crossed his room to open the door to see Mai running down the hall with Ranmaru chasing after her.

"Hi Ai, emergency meeting in the dance room now! Can you pass the message to Camus for me? Thank you, bye!" she said every thing in such a rush as she ran by him, but he was able to process most of it.

"Get back here!" Ranmaru yelled as he followed her around the corner.

Once everything was settled and the members gathered in on place, Mai spoke up, "Guys, I believe it's time to address the elephant in the room."

Ai pointed at Reiji, "So I'm not the only one that noticed that Reiji gained weight."

The eldest member looked offended, "No I didn't!"

Mai shook her head, "No I mean the relationship thing." The two males let out a small 'Oh,' then she added, "But Reiji he's right. Lay off the fried foods." The brunette let out a little 'Aw..'

"Wait a minute! Please don't tell me this Ice Prick is here because you like him too." Ranmaru said as he nodded toward Camus's direction.

Mai shrugged her shoulders, "Fine I won't tell you then," The rocker groaned in annoyance while Camus had a smug look on his face.

"Okay!" She clapped her hands together, "Any ideas?" She asked, looking around the room then sees Reiji raise his hand. "Yes Reiji?"

"Okay here's my idea. What if we all just share?" He suggested. Everyone else in the room just gave him an, 'Are you serious?' look. Reiji saw the face and tilts his head, "Eh what did I say?"

"You are offering the idea of polygamy, the practice or condition of having more than one spouse at one time." Ai said as he went through his vocabulary data.

"And what's wrong with that? I think it would be fun and it will bring us all closer together as a group with Mai-chan as the main magnet." He explained.

"This isn't one of your shoujo mangas Kotobuki." Camus said as he hits on the head with his scepter.

" Ow..." Reiji rubbed his head

"Does that mean we have to be bisexual ?" Everyone looked at Ranmaru with raised eyebrows. "What? Every time we kiss her, we're really just indirectly kissing each other. So if we are doing polygamy doesn't that mean we're going to be dating each other. "

"Uhhh I don't think that actually happens..." Reiji had to think about it for a few more seconds, "Well at least not with all of them."

"Hmm wait so does that mean Ranmaru kissed Rei-chan and Camus kissed Ranmaru?" Mai said as she thought about who indirectly kissed who. The guys she named looked at each other then took a step away from the person next to them with a blush on their face.

"Moving on now." Camus regained his composure. "This idea is unorthodox and risky" Camus said as he rubbed his temple. " How can we possibly go along with this plan without tearing each other apart ?"

"I can always make a schedule for us so no one will be monopolizing all her time," Ai spoke then started processing everyone's work days. " For the upcoming week Camus can have her on Monday, Ranmaru can have Tuesday, I can have Wednesday, and Reiji gets Thursday. Then the rest of the days belong to Mai." They had to give her some time to her self.

Everyone thought about what to do next even though Ai's quick scheduling was reasonable they still have one thing to deal with. "What about the 'No Love' rule? " Mai asked. There was a uncomfortable silence in the room.

"As long as no one says the big "L word" we should be good," Reiji said with a shrug and heads to the door then he ruffles Mai's hair, "See you on Thursday Mai-chan!" Once he was safely past the threshold he looked back at the rocker, " I'm here when you're ready to start swinging both ways Ran-Ran!" He blew a kiss then quickly ran away when Ranmaru charged at him angrily.

"Come back here you little shit!" he yelled. He chased after the eldest member, who was laughing his head off, down the hallway.

The rest of the group watched the two and they all thought the same thing, 'He's probably going to try it.' Mai looked at the other's and cleared her throat, "Um....so... what just happened right now?" She was lost after the whole indirect kissing part.

Camus sigh a little, 'Of course she didn't process this all in one go,' he thought. He had to be the one to make things official and prevent further confusion, "You have the honor of being in an exclusive relationship with Quartet Night" he leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Don't ruin it." He kissed her forehead then stood up tall and walked out the room, leaving Ai and her alone.

There was dead silence in the room till Ai brought up this topic."Why does everyone else got a kiss from you but me?" He asked her. "It is really unfair..." Ai said softly and looked at Mai.

"Because I already feel weird enough for having four boyfriends and to top it off one of them is 6 years younger than me." She placed her hand on top of his shoulder as she looked back at him.

"5 years younger," He corrected her. "Also I'm taller than and more mature than Reiji." He looks down, " Is it because of my secret ?"

Mai's eyes widen a bit, "No no it's not that. You can't help for being who you are." She gently made him look at her, " I want all your first experiences to be special. That includes dates, intimacy, and your first time in bed." She nuzzles his nose with her own. " It will happen when the time is right." She smiles and walks out of the room.

"Hm when the time is right..." he said to himself. Ai has only three days till his day with Mai. All he has to do is plan the perfect date and get that kiss, but he needs to do some research first. 'To the internet!' he rushed out of the dance room and to his beloved computer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I probably should have said this in chapter 1 but I did make a mistake in assuming you guys knew what timeline we're on so my bad. This story is taken place before STARISH and before Quartet Night became the pioneer princes that they are now. Also, I did a little research and looked at the Ai trivia, he debuted when he was 13 so I just made everyone 2 years younger.
> 
> Age list
> 
> Reiji from 25 to 23
> 
> Ranmaru from 22 to 20
> 
> Ai from 15 to 13 well 14 now
> 
> Camus from 20 to 18
> 
> Mai: 18


	12. Experiment:1-K-I-S-S

~Monday ~

Her day with Camus was pleasant at first because it involved eating sweets with him and listening to him play the cello. It was around evening when things got rough. He suggested the idea of a romantic dinner by the lake after horseback riding but Mai never rode on a horse before. When she got on the horse she did fine until Camus's horse started to trot. Mai's horse followed the other's lead and trotted too then the horse decided to brake into a gallop. She fell once but decided to give it another go, she fell twice and she kept going. However, it was after the seventh time and probably got a big purple bruise on her bottom when she chose to quit and walk the rest of the way. In the end she still smiled and told him that she had a fun time with him. 

~Tuesday~

Ranmaru's idea of a date was a lot more simple than Camus's because they were in the lounging area. The rocker's work schedule was tiring so he wasn't in the mood to go outside. They spent the day watching or rather heckling at old movies and tossing popcorn into their mouths. He was even kind enough to give her a massage when she told him that her body still aches from yesterday. A few kisses were exchanged and it ends with cuddling on the couch.

~During the first two days with Ai~

When the week began Ai put some time aside to look up dating tips on the internet. So far he thought he got some good information from Soulmates.theguardian.com  and eharmony.com. "Tip number 1: Plan ahead." He thought about where to take her on their first date, his eyes moved to the screen and it read, "The place should be where she can be comfortable." His mind wondered to Mai's likes and dislikes, "She's a dancer so I should take her to a place where she can be around other dancers."  He looked up a place on Google and found one that sounded promising.

A bored Reiji walked into his room, unannounced, and looked over the younger boy's shoulder to see the computer screen. "Whatcha doing Ai-Ai?" he exclaimed, but the boy didn't flinch. 

"If you must know I am picking a place to take Mai to on Wednesday," he explained.

Reiji read the name of the place and the name looked familiar to him, "Um are you sure you want to go there? That's a pretty mature place."

" Well I'm a mature person," Ai said calmly, he was determine to make this date the best one she has ever had.

The funniest one in the room lets out a small sigh, ' Guess he's going to have to learn the hard way,' He pats the robot idol on the back, "I wish ya the best of luck!

~Wednesday~

Ai walked  down the hall, wearing a black button up with matching pants and a blue tie and jacket. "Tip number 2: Dress to Impress,"  he said as he straightened his tie and arrived at the corridor of the Master Course building. He was a bit early but he still followed tip number 3: Be on Time.  
"Hey I hope I didn't keep you waiting ..." he turned around when he heard her voice. She was in a powder blue dress that ends at her knees with the straps tied around her neck, also she had her hair down this time.

'Tip number 4: Use compliments appropriately,' he looked at her up and down, ' What word should I use?!' His eyes met her, " You look...cute." He mentally hit his forehead at the adjective he used.

"Aw thank you. I think you look cute too," she giggles and walked outside with him.

He lead her to the awaiting car then remembered tip number 5: Prove that chivalry is not dead. Ai opened the car door for her and she thought is was a sweet gesture so she rewarded him with a kiss on the cheek before getting in the backseat. Ai was frozen for five seconds then a small blush crept onto his face. He was able to compose himself and followed her into the car, 'It may not be a kiss on the lips but I am making progress.'

The two sat in silence for a while, Mai was wondering why he wanted to take her dancing. She was happy that they are going but she expected him to take her to a tech expo or a science museum. Ai decided to take the initiative and start a conversation, " So why do you love  dancing?" he asked her.

She  stared at him for a few seconds while memories of her mother came to her mind. Memories of her mom trying to live her dreams through her daughter. " Well I love dancing because my mom hates it," she did a careless shrugs.

" What do you mean?" Ai was a bit surprised at her answer since he was expecting something corny like, ' I love dancing because it makes others happy.'  Now it was time to put his studies to action once again with tip number 6: Being attentive.

" Well my mother wanted me to just learn ballet for the talent portion in beauty contests but I wanted to learn all the genres." She smiled lightly remembering how happy she was every time she mastered a dance style. " My favorite was hip-hop but mom thought it was too rough for a young lady." Mai remembered the lecture she got about it, " She wanted to take me out of dance school because I finished ballet and waltz at that time." She lets out a small sigh. "It was a messy battle but the school was able to keep me there on a scholarship."     
Ai listen and processed every information she gave him about her. He still has so much to learn about her that can't be found on the internet.

~Two hours later~

"Hey Ai...When you said we were going to be around exotic dancers, I thought you meant we were going to be around people from other countries." Mai sat close to his side at their table, trying to ignore their surroundings. "Not a bunch of strippers !"

Yes, as hard as it was to believe,  Ai made a slight miscalculation. He didn't know what an exotic dancer was  or that the Dancing Peacock was a strip club. 'So this is what Reiji meant,' he thought as his hair covered his eyes to hide his embarrassment. "How did we even get in here?" 

~Flashback~

When the car drop them off at the location they saw a neon sign of a peacock, fanning out its feathers. "I never heard this place before." Mai said Then she notices the bouncer standing guard at the door. She felt a little bit intimidated by the aura the man gave off, " Are you sure you want go here?"

'Tip number 7: Be confident,' He gave her a smile and held her hand, "Mai I'm sure I want to go here and dance with you." His reassurance made her feel better.

When they got to the door the funny thing that happened was that she got carded instead of him, 'How the hell does he look older than me,' Mai thought.

~The present ~

Ai thought Mai wanted to immediately leave but a server holding a basket of buffalo wings from America walked past them and the smell was actually good. "We're leaving after I eat whatever that was," She said.

After Mai was done eating the best thing she ever tasted, the two called the car back and leave the place at rapid speed. The two awkwardly sat there. No one dared looked at other. "Um ...Soooo" Mai started then she was cut off by Ai.

"I am sorry ..." he looked down, " I wanted our first date to be memorable and this happens."   
Mai looked at him then she bursted out into fits of laughter, " It's still memorable!" It actually reminded her of her first date with Reiji even though this situation was  an accident. " Ai you're still learning so it's okay to mess up."  
"No, Not me...I'm suppose to be the perfect idol. I am programed to not make mistakes like this." Is it just her or did he seem a bit more emotional. "I must be malfunctioning..."  
" Never say that!" She made him look at her, "Don't ever say that. Having flaws makes an interesting person." Her hand caresses his cheek, " You're  interesting."

Ai looked into her eyes to see if she was being genuine and not just saying things to make him feel better. There was nothing about her eyes, that told him she was lying. Actually he found them to be quite pretty. ' Most females expect the male to make the first move right?'

They moved closer to each other till the driver announced that they arrived back home, causing the two to pull away from each other.

It seemed so empty and yet loud as their footsteps echoed in the hallways. Once they arrived to Mai's room. Ai was thinking of the very last tip, 'Say good night.' He looked at her and gave her a small smile, "Good night Mai..." 

He turned to leave but was stopped when she grabbed his sleeve when he turned around he felt a pair of soft warm lips over his cold ones. He felt like he was short circuiting and he didn't want it to stop.

Mail slowly pulled away with a smile on her face, "Good night Ai." She giggled at the blank stare on his face and turned around then disappeared into her room.

After processing what just happened, he smiled and silently cheered to himself, "Experiment: First Date First Kiss  was a success..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Don't worry I didn't forget about Reiji his day is going to be a bit special and no it's not another trap scene lol


	13. Coming together

Today was Thursday, meaning it was Reiji's turn to spend time with Mai. However, he didn't want to just spend time with the dancer. He wants to spend time with everyone so  he came up with a brilliant idea.

"A sleepover?" Ai raised and eyebrow as he looked up at his coworker from his laptop.

"In a cabin?" Camus sat in throne-like chair, sipping tea that had extra, extra, extra, extra sugar in it.

"Doesn't this just scream bad horror movie,"  Ranmaru rolled his eyes as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Aw come on guys it's my day and I want to spend it with my special girl and my special boys." Everyone stared at Reiji with mixed emotions, " What?" he asked.

"Do you realize how much you sound like a pedophile right now?!" Mai said from her spot on the sofa next to Ai. The other members nodded their heads in agreement.

The eldest member puffed out his cheeks at that comment. He had to use one of his many skills to make things go his way. " I want us to be closer. We'll never get use to sharing you lif we're always separated," he looked into Mai's eyes, if he can win her over then all might follow. Reiji kneeled in front of her and held her hands, " Please Mai-chan..." He gave her the big puppy-dog eyes and kissed the back of her hands.

Mai blushed and stared at him, "Well...."

~At the company owned cabin in the woods~

"I can't believe you gave in to the fool," Camus glared at her as they stepped out of Reiji car. It was a tight fit and Mai was stuck in the middle seat between Ai and Ranmaru.

"Hey you could've just stayed back at the dorms." She grabbed her backpack that had all the necessary stuff she'll need for a one-night stay. A light smirk grace her face, " But then you would have missed out on s'mores by the fire," she teased, causing the Count to look away to hide his blush.

Everyone grabbed their bags and walked inside the cabin, " Ok let's assign the rooms," Ai said as he walked down the short hallway. The others followed behind him, so far they located the bathroom, the linen closet and one master bedroom that included: a small sofa, a fur rug, a fire place, and one king-sized bed.

" Hey where are the other bedrooms?" Mai asked. All eyes turned to Reiji, who stood there with an innocent look on his face.

"This is the most dumbest idea you ever had Reiji." Ranmaru said as he entered the room and looked around.

"Do you really think a noble like myself will want to share a room?" Camus scoffed as he inspected the room. 

"Well it's a sleep over. Don't most people sleep in the same room?" The fun one chuckles and walks into the room. 

"Yeah when everyone is the same gender," Mai followed him inside.

Reiji looked at her with a fake hurt expression, " Mai-chan you don't trust us?" He looked at the others, "Guy our special princess doesn't trust us to behave."

The dancer lightly punched him in the arm "Hey I do trust you guys. Just make sure you have my consent before doing something stupid."  She runs a hand through her hair, "Okay who's hungry because Reiji is paying for it."

"Huh?!" the eldest exclaimed.

~1 hour later~

Everyone was done eating different types of take-out, all paid for by a reluctant Reiji, and now our main characters were hanging out in room. "So who's ready to play a game?" Reiji asked cheerfully.

"Considering you took all our electronics guess we have no choice," Ai said from his spot on the floor.

"What game are we playing?" Mai asked from the couch with Ranmaru and Camus.

"Hmm...." Reiji thought of games to play at sleepovers, "We can play Never Had I Ever."

The gang circled up and held up all off their fingers. "Alright guys the goal to this game is to expose others and be the last one standing," Reiji furthered explained the rules to them.

Once everyone got the gist of it, Mai started off the game, "I never had a sibling before," Reiji and Ranmaru put a finger down since they both have sisters.

Next was Ai's turn, " I never played a practical joke on someone," Mai and Camus put down their finger along with Reiji and Ranmaru. 

"Myu-chan, When did you prank someone?"

Camus let out a sigh, "Remember that time you took a shower and the water was ice cold then you were locked in the bathroom?"

Reiji's eyes widen in surprise, "That was you?!" He thought it was a just bad luck."Anyway...my turn. I have never been trapped in an elevator." Ranmaru glared as he put down his third finger. Mai put down her second finger and Ai put down his first finger.

The others looked at the boy with cyan hair for an explanation, "I was trapped in an elevator for 3 hours when I was 10."

Ranmaru was up next, "I never ate a whole cake by myself in one day." This was obviously fired at the count, who glared as he put another finger down.

Reiji was thinking hard about what to say, "I never had a pet before."

Ranmaru and Camus put another finger down.

~30minutes later~

" This sucks." Ranmaru was down to 2 fingers left

"You're telling me," Reiji said holding up two fingers, "I didn't know I did so much."

Mai let out a giggle, "Well so far looks like Ai's going to win" She was on her third finger.

"Only because I haven't experienced much," Ai said, holding up 5 fingers. He was also able to make a small strategy to see who had similar  experiences.

"Consider it a blessing you haven't don't anything too idiotic yet," Camus said, holding three fingers.

" Okay everyone be quiet it's my turn," Mai said and thought about hitting a few of them below the belt. "I never have I ever looked at any form of pornography," All the guys looked away with blushes on their faces as one by one a finger was lowered.

"I swear I think you're lying," Ranmaru muttered out and Mai shook her head. 

"Nope I was always to busy to do such things." She responded.

Few turns later Mai and Camus were able to knock Ai down to two fingers and they got Ranmaru and Reiji out. Sadly,  they only had one finger left. Right now it was Camus's turn, "I never lost my virginity to an idiot ," Mai slightly glared at him as she lowered her last finger. That only left the Count and the robot. Ai had to think hard about what to use against his band mate event though Camus hasn't done anything incriminating like the others there is still has something Ai can use. 'Prepare for embarrassment, Ai,' Ai thought to himself, "I never...had an erection  before in my life."

Everyone stared at him with wide eyes, even Camus was surprised, and Mai was caught off guard that he was willing to use his secret to his advantage. "Are you serious ?" Camus asked as he lowered his hand.

"You're 14 and not once has it happened ?" Ranmaru asked. Ai nodded his head  slowly.

"That's impossible," Reiji said. A boy having those kinds of dysfunctions can't possibly be a real thing.

"Well it is because I wasn't made with genitals." He confessed and the other gasped. Who knew that Ai was built like a mannequin or a Ken doll. 

Mai gently rubbed his shoulder to comfort him a bit. "It's not big deal Ai the rest of us are adults here...well most of us are...." She glances at Reiji.

The android looked at her and sighed," Mai it is a big deal the deal...to me. I wont be able to satisfy you like the others."

Mai blushed a little then chuckles, "I don't really care about that Ai. Sex isn't all that great anyways." She lightly kissed his cheek.

The other guys gave her a questioning look, all of them were thinking the same thing, 'LIAR!'

Later that evening  Mai wanted some alone time so she called first dibs on the shower. While she was in the shower, the guys sat around and attempted to bond through conversation. They tried comparing interest and no one ever brought up Ai's problem again, well at least not to his face. After Ai left the room to get a snack, the others looked at each other.

" Guys we have to help him," Reiji said, the others let out small sighs.

"Why? It's out of our hands," Camus said.

"Don't ya feel a little sympathy for him? What if you we're in his position, not knowing how to please a girl because you're missing a part" Reiji argued.

"I can't believe I'm saying this  but ....Reiji is right. Kid needs a sex education," Ranmaru said.

"Guys this may be the break through we need to be on the same level! Okay here's the plan."

Ai walked through the halls after he ate a left over s'more in the kitchen, "Well at least they didn't laugh at me." He heard the door open and saw Mai walked out with a towel around her neck. Once she saw him, she smiled at him, "Hey, how are you feeling?"

" I'm fine..." he said softly.

Together they walked back to the room and after they opened the door,they saw was ....well....something weird. The fireplace was lit to make the room look dimmer. There were rose petals spread out on the bed and fur rug but what really got their attention was their friends.

" What is going on in here?" Ai asked

"And where are your clothes?" Mai asked as she stared at their lack of clothing. The other band mates lounged around the fire in seductive poses, wearing only their boxers. Mai looked away to try and collect herself before all the sexiness overwhelms her.

"Mikaze we are going to help you become on the same level as us," Camus whipped his hair out of his face.

"We all got something to teach you so shut up and get over here," Ranmaru looked at Mai, "You. Go undress and wait on the bed," he ordered.

Mai blushed but didn't argue and went to the other side of the room. She didn't know what has gotten into her but Ranmaru's commanding tone was actually a turn on for her.

Ai slowly went over to the others" Why are you guys almost naked?" he asked.

"For three reasons: 1. Showing skin turns the lady on and gets her in the mood, 2. These lessons may need some demonstration, and 3. It's going to get really warm in here." Reiji explained as the walked to the bed where their lady was waiting for them.

Mai stared at the others, "Um guys don't you think it's too soon?" she was a bit worried that this may be too much for everyone to handle. Especially her.

" Relax Saymi this is only a lesson. Trust, we won't do things like this again unless it's your birthday," Camas sat behind her right as Ranmaru to the spot on her left.

Ai and  Reiji stood in front of the bed, " Alright are you ready for this lesson of the night?" the brown haired man asked.

The android had a determined look on his face and nods his head.

~This is the part when you get to use your lemon fanfic minds to paint the picture. It's skipable ~

Mai let out small gasps, "H-hey!" She didn't know Ai's hands were so rough.

"Slowly.... Slowly," Camus instructed and later Mai's gasping turns in to moans as she calms down.

" Okay more and more and..." Reiji encourages while Mai's pleasure moans got louder.

" Just like I taught you, now hurry,"said Ranmaru.

" Go wild, on your instincts alone, it's all right!" Reiji sounded more like a coach than a teacher.

" Okay let's switch," Camus said. Shuffling was heard in the darkness.

" Try putting your ear against my chest," Ai told Mai as this passionate lesson continued. It continued  to the point when she couldn't take it anymore. 

"I think I'm going to burst!!" 

~ Afterwards~

Everyone was exhausted and laid in a tangled mess of limbs. Mai felt sore but beyond happy that these guys actually did something together that's not work related. Their different types and talents are all the things she wouldn't be able to live with out, "I love you guys..." those words slipped past her lips.

The guys may have been tired but they were still able to hear her. They only group dated her for a week but they each had months to get to know her, her past, and what she dreams of in the future. They enjoyed having her in their lives. For Reiji he had someone to play with. Ai had a guide to the world of emotions and the unknown. Ranmaru warmed up to her and found her feisty side adorable. Even Camus grown attached her and saw that she had an elegant side that just sparkles. Quartet Night may not get along all the time but they do have one thing in common, "We love you too Mai."

Some where in distance a small alarm rang in the office of none other than the President of Shinning Agency.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ok in my version Ai is kinda like a Ken doll, he has a nice body but nothing in the pants. Next note you guys should probably check out the  translated lyrics for Poison Kiss  because lowkey some of those words sound sexual if you think hard about it lol


	14. The creation of Poison Kiss

Morning light shone through the window of the cabin and a low groan was heard from the large lump on the bed. Ranmaru slowly woke up from his sleep when he felt soft hairs tickle his face. 'Mai...' he thought and pulled the smaller body closer to him. Memories of last night flashed through his mind, she was just as flexible as cat and was just as cute with her cheeks flushed. His hand wandered around the body next to him and his heart practically stopped when he felt something press against his leg. The rocker opened his eyes and instead of seeing black hair he saw brown, "What the hell?!" he quickly pushed Reiji away from him. 

"Ow! RanRan what gives? I  was having a nice dream," Reiji  rubbed his eye and lets out a small yawn.

"Keep your 'morning wood' to yourself !"Ranmaru glared at him.

"Will you two be quiet. Some of us are still sleeping," Camus still had his eyes closed. Mai was still sleeping and snuggling into his chest and as for Ai, he had his face buried into her neck and an arm wrapped around her waist.

"Aw no fair I want to snuggle with her too!" Reiji climbed on top of the small pile and his sudden weight shook Mai and Ai awake.

Irritation tick marks appeared on all three foreheads. They did not enjoy having a naked Reiji on top of them so early in the morning, "Get off idiot!" Reiji was kicked off the bed. 

"Ow what happened to the loving magic from last night ?" Reiji asked as he rubbed his head.

Everyone  was fully awake now and climbed out of bed Mai blushed a bit when she saw everyone's bodies in the sunlight, "Hey no one move," she ordered. The others stopped what they were doing and looked at her, wondering what she was up to. Mai never got a good look at then in the light. Last night was dark and a blur but now she can see...everything. She slowly walked around the group, occasionally brushing her hand against their muscular stomachs. "Wow..." she  stood behind them  and whistled.

"Do you know how cutely sculpted your butts are!" The boys blushed when they heard the comment.

Quartet Night was actually surprised about how curious she was. Small hands were exploring their bodies and their cheeks turned red when she started touching more intimate places. "M-Mai are you done yet...?" Ranmaru asked as she was touching muscular back. 

"Hm? Oh yeah I'm done." One by one the guys let out a small yelp when she pinched their bottoms as she walked past them and got dressed.

"I didn't noticed she could be so grabby in morning," Reiji said then moved to find his bag.

"It felt weird..." Ranmaru said as he followed him.

"Yet...Oddly pleasant. Like I'm a work of art being admired," Camus said.

"I didn't know I had sensors in my lower region," They guys looked at Ai with raised eyebrows, "I mean there's nothing down there but I felt something strange when she touched me." He explained.

"Well at least we know you can feel something down there," Reiji was son hit in the back of the head with a pillow.

After everyone was through with their daily hassles and got breakfast, they packed up their thing and piled into Reiji's car. Since the car ride seemed too quite Reiji decided to put on the radio and it was on an oldie station, "And now we will be playing everyone's old favorite "Owing to Love" by the Shining  Saotome !" the voice on the radio announced.  The atmosphere got really awkward when everyone came to a realization.

"H-hey you don't think he knows right?"  Reiji asked.

~An hour later~

They saw their belongings on the front lawn, "He knows," Mai said as she tried opening the front door but it was locked. 

"Damn it!" Ranmaru cursed some more as he tried opening the door himself.

Mai looked up and was able to spot Shinning looking down at them from his office window. "Sir come on can we talk this out ?" She called out to him.

Shinning opened the window, " You know the rules Miss Saymi. NO DATING." He closed his window.

Mai let out a softly growl in frustration, she wasn't going to let the others lose their jobs and dreams because of her. "Guys lock arms," she orders as she starts to back up, "I want you guys to launch me and keep me in the air. Don't ask questions."

They didn't know what she was planning but they rolled with the punches. The boys  circled up and grabbed onto each other's  forearm, forming a human safety net. Once she got the signal that they're ready, Mai got a running start and jumped into their awaiting arms.

Shinning was sitting in his spinning chair looking through his emails  till he heard a knock at his window. He turned and at first he saw nothing but then Mai popped up in front of his window, "We're not ....done talking!" She yelled as she falls back down to. A few seconds later she was launched back in the air and Shinning opened the window to hear her better, "Why do you even have...." She falls again then comes back up, "Such a dumb rule anyway!" She falls back down.

"Because Relationships can be a stressing distraction and love can affect an idol's work either positively or negatively. Also their popularity may decline if the fan's fantasy is taken away." Shinning explained as he watched her and Quartet Night in amusement. 

"Mai-chan my arms hurt!" Reiji whined when the caught her for the tenth time.

"Too bad! We're fighting for our jobs right now so shut up and launch me!" Mai was back in the air again but this time she was able jump into the office through the window. However she crashed into the desk in the process, "Ow..." she slowly got up and looked at the president. "With all due respect Sir, I think we can still be successful even if we all love each other," she stood tall as she defended herself and her lovers. 

"Hmm alright let's make a deal," he said and takes a seat in his big boss chair, "Quartet Night has been nominated for this years UtaPri award and there's a composition ready for them. All they have to do is come up with spectacular lyrics and you must choreograph a spectacular dance that will go with those lyrics. If they win you guys will have your  jobs and romance...buuuuut if you fail then you will be fired permanently." He held out his hand to the choreographer, "Deal?"

Mai didn't hesitate when she grabbed his hand and shook it firmly, "Deal."

~3 hours later after moving their stuff back in~

Mai explained the situation to them and she was met with different emotions from the group. Camus and Ai had a poker face, Reiji was optimistic about it, and Ranmaru was well..., " I can't believe you were stupid enough to agree to this!"

"Ranmaru it was either this or be fired and looking for a 9 to 5 job with a shitty heath plan," she said and grabbed his shoulders to make him look at her, " We can do this. I know we can."

" But to put on a such a show at a short amount of time ... That 90% impossible," Ai said. 

" I'm willing to take that 10% then. Now get started on those lyrics," she gave each of them a good luck kiss on the cheek before leaving the room.

The guys sat there in silence for 20 minute staring at their blank sheets of paper. They couldn't even come up with a title for the song, "We're screwed," Ranmaru said.

"Maybe we should reflect on these  past few months and see if we can get some inspiration from it," Ai suggested. 

There was a moment as they thought about all of past events then Reiji started chuckling. " What are you thinking of?" Ai asked. 

" I was thinking of this one time I pranked Mai by giving her this chapstick but it was made from poison ivy," he said. Everyone glared at him, "What?"

"So you're the reason why my lips were ruined that day," Camus pointed an accusing finger at him. 

" I thought I got herpes or something because of you!" Ranmaru attempted to strangle him but Ai was holding him back.

" Mai Camus and Ranmaru had to go to the hospital because they thought they caught a disease," Ai said

~Flashback~ 

"My lips are burning!" Mai didn't how her lips got this red and swollen.

Reiji gave her a chapstick before she left with Ranmaru for the school musical. She was fine when she was in the elevator and she was fine when she wore it for the party with Camus. She didn't know why her lips tingled so much she just thought it was from the kisses when really it was the poison ivy lip gloss at work.

When Ranmaru and Camus saw their lips in the mirror, they started screaming. There was plenty of arguing and crying on the way to the hospital and Ai tried his best to calm everyone down.

~Present~

Reiji was laughing so hard tears came out of his eyes, "Ah hahaha! Looks like you guys got a poison kiss!" A light bulb went off in his head, "Fellas I have a title!"

Three days later they were able to get the lyrics, harmony, tempo, and style in order and started recording the song. Once they were satisfied with the results the had the demo CD created and called Mai into the dance room.

" Wow you guys work fast," she said as she took a seat on the floor.

"We had a lot of words to work with," Reiji was exited to play the song for her. 

The song played and so far Mai was impressed with the intro and when the lyrics came up she was  looked at the guys and laughed, "You clever bastards!" When the song ended, she stood up and smiled at them, "Let's get to work!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Oh snap we're getting closer to the end what could possibly go wrong


	15. Mistakes were made tonight

Tonight was the big night and our heroine was freaking out about it. Usually she was fine during their concerts but this one was important because their careers are on the line along with their love life. Mai couldn't stop pacing back and forth outside of their dressing room. Her glittering black dress with spaghetti straps swished from side to side.

"Someone has to talk to her eventually," Camus said  as he adjusted his jacket.

"We are all dating her so we are all going to talk to her," Reiji walked to the door and adjusted his white fedora before opening the door. "Mai-chan how do I look?"

The dancer stopped her pacing and looked over at him. " You look like a bad Michael Jackson impersonator." she laughed a bit.  
Reiji chuckles, "Come on I look good in this," he let her inside.

Compared  to all the outfits she saw them wear, these are probably her favorite. "Those clothes actually suit you guys," she said as she looked around.

"Good to see you're feeling better. You were starting to create a dent out there," Ranmaru placed on top of her head and ruffled her hair.

"Sorry I'm just worried," She said then started to fiddle with the badges on his grey vest. Her hands then started to adjust his tie.

"Hey quit it!" The rocker grabbed her wrists when she was about to touch his silver hair.

"Just let me touch it up a bit!" she struggled with him till Ai wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her off him.

"Mai we're fine. Don't you believe in us?" the android gave her a gently squeeze and she calmed down.

"Of course I do. I love you guys," she said with a smile.

Everyone moved in to hug her but there was a knock at the door, " Quartet Night you're on in 5 minutes," the stage manager said.

"Waaaaah!!" Mai was back to freaking out again.

"For someone that's not competing you are putting up a big fuss," Camus said as he made her take a seat.

" I'm sorry. I just want you guys to do your best," she looked up at them.

Another brilliant idea came to Reiji's mind, "How about we make another bet," he suggested, "If we lose then we have to get a tattoo of your choosing anywhere you want."

"And if you win the award?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

" Then you have to get a tattoo that says Quartet Night's love slave," Reiji quickly dodged a water bottle that was aimed for his head. "Fine how about four stars and we just choose where they go?"

Mai thought about it for a moment, 'Well if they lose I can punish them for it later, plus .' Her emerald eyes met his brown ones, "Alright deal," she smirked lightly, "You guys better win or you're getting tramp stamps."

It was time to go and as Mai walked ahead of the group, Camus Ranmaru and Ai smacked Reiji upside the head. 

"Ow!" He rubbed the back of his head

"You idiot!" they harshly whispered at him.  

Reiji just gave a nervous chuckle, "We'll be fine...I hope."

As they jogged onto the stage, Mai gave each of them good luck kisses. They music began once everything was in place. Mai stood backstage and watched the performance. So far, it was flawless the guys made the audience feel like they were entering a dream. However, like all dreams you have to wake up eventually.

Quartet Night was the last to perform so now everyone was waiting for the final results. The M.C reached the stage and after a drumroll he announced the name of the winner.

Mai and Quartet Night gasped  when they heard who the winners are, "W-we lost...?" Ai said softly.

The dancer's eyes started to make bitter tears and she shook her head, "No it can't be true!" Reiji held her close to his chest to keep her from falling on the ground. This was the hardest Mai has ever cried before.  
Ranmaru clenched his fist  as Camus turned his head away to hide his disappointment. All the work and hope that they put into this was shattered in a mere 5 seconds.

They were about to turn around and leave till the M.C spoke again, "Excuse me...It seems there was a mistake." The audience gasped as they watch him hold up the card with three names on them, "I read the card wrong and I take full responsibility for it." He gave a nervous chuckle then cleared his throat, " The real winners of the UtaPri award is.... Quartet Night!"

The main characters stared  wide-eyed at each other, "Did he just say what I think he just said?" Reiji asked.

"You won? You won!!" Mai  jumped into Reiji's arms and spun her around. 

" And you know what that mean!" Reiji said and winked at her.

Mai blinked for a moment "Huh?"

~At a tattoo place~

"Wait you guys are serious ?!"Mai was dragged to the tattoo shop as soon as they got in the limo after the award show.

Ranmaru carried her through the door on his shoulder, " Hell yeah we're serious," the rocker said as he put her down on the chair.

Mai's head was gently lifted by a finger and she was met with icy-blue eyes. " You caused us some trouble by getting us to fall in love and fired all in a few months," Camus said with a smirk on his face.

"So it is only fair that we mark you as ours," Ai said as he looked through a book of different pictures of stars.

" Deals a deal Mai-chan," Reiji's hand moved up and down her arm, " Hmm I'm not sure if I want my star to be hidden or seen."

"How about we try to keep them together and hidden for work purposes," Maid said, trying not to have her first tattoo be scattered all over her body.

"Fine....killjoy," the jokester fake pouted like a child. 

" How about we put our mark around here," Ranmaru poked the spot on her waist that was slightly above her hip. 

" That appears to be a nice spot for the tattoo. It can be hidden and it's also provocative," Ai said has he picked out his star the pass the book around.

The others soon picked out their star that represented them and told the tattoo artist where to put them. Mai blushed when she lifted her dress up  just enough for the tattoo guy to get the job done. As soon as the needle hit her skin she yelped and grabbed the nearest hands she can find, which was Ranmaru and Camus hands. " Oww!" This was the worst experience she has ever felt in her short life. She felt Ai leave comforting kisses on her head as she squeezed the life out of Ranmaru and Camus's hands. Reiji said soothing words of  encouragement to her and a few of them made her laugh.

~At the Mater Course Dorm ~

Mai was still sore from her new small but detailed tattoo, "I can believe I did this." She was escorted  to her room by her lovers.

"I think it looks beautiful" Ai said.

"I can just kiss my star all night long," Ranmaru smirked when he saw a blush creep onto her cheeks.

"The design does have some elegance to it," Camus said.

"Every time you see that tattoo you will be reminded of this night...and it's permanent so you're going to be ours for a long long time," Reiji said in a joking manner.

Once they arrived to their destination, she bid everyone good night before walking into her room. She closed the door behind her and winces when she pulled the dress off. After tossing an old shirt on she laid down on her bed and groaned in pain. " I love them all but the day I meet another boy band it will be too soon," She closed her eyes and fell asleep, letting her mind drift to her deepest fantasies of her Quartet Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Wow yes I had Steve Harvey as my M.C I thought that was one of the funniest yet saddest moments in beauty pageant history. Oh yeah I'm planning on making a sequel and I know you're 2000% sure who's going to be in the next one. (Hint hint)

**Author's Note:**

> A word from our writer: Well I hope you like it and if you don't it's okay because you win some and you some. However, I don't think my first fan fiction chapter wasn't that bad. Ok back to writing now


End file.
